


Fish n Chips Burger

by TheSinner11979



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/F, OT3
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:18:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSinner11979/pseuds/TheSinner11979
Summary: Diana x Akko, Akko x Amanda, love triangle, Diana and Amanda both loves Akko but Akko will have to choose only one, Diana OR Amanda.-Is something that will defenitely not gonna happen in this fic.This is Diana x Amanda arrange marriage au where they fucking fall for each other in the middle of a harem war with a bit surprise in the end.





	Fish n Chips Burger

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the O'Neill family OCs and headcanons. Everything else belongs to Little Witch Academia from Trigger.  
> Writer's note: welp it has been a very long time since I last wrote something due to a huge writer-block so please, forgive me if I made any mistake. However, you can help me by pointing them out in the comment section, I would be very appreciated. Also cross-posted on Wattpad. This work also has a co-writer and a beta reader, but since the both of them don't use AO3 so I can't tag them here. Co-writer & Beta reader: oDo; Beta reader: Cloud.  
> Status: Will surely be updated on an unknown date. Sorry I have to say that this won't get an update soon, but it will, eventually.

Đã vài tháng trôi qua kể từ khi biến cố ở rừng Arcturus xảy ra và được giải quyết bởi 9 vị phù thủy mới. Mọi thứ dường như đã trở về với quỹ đạo của nó, sự yên bình đến phiền phức của Luna Nova, những bài giảng vô vị chán ngắt, mấy bà giáo sư già mốc meo khó ở lúc nào cũng kiếm chuyện cho bằng được, vân vân và vân vân, Amanda thầm nghĩ.

À, tất nhiên là cũng có khá nhiều thứ chẳng còn như trước nữa, ví dụ như mật độ phá hoại của Akko đã giảm đi đáng kể, hay Amanda này đang bắt đầu phải học bổ túc với giáo sư Ursula, nay đã là Chariot sau giờ học chính quy vì rớt môn Chiêm Tinh học, hay cả 3 đội Đỏ, Xanh Dương và Xanh Lá ngày càng thân thiết với nhau hơn, hay là việc tấm gương đạo đức kiêm nữ sinh gương mẫu của Luna Nova, Diana Cavendish, gần đây bắt đầu có dấu hiệu hơi thân thiết với các thành viên đội Xanh Lá quá mức chẳng hạn.

Đừng hiểu lầm, Amanda hoàn toàn không có vấn đề gì với chuyện mọi người trở nên hòa thuận vui vẻ hết, nhưng mà có gì đó rất... lạ với người thừa kế nhà Cavendish mấy tháng gần đây. Không chỉ là đội Xanh Lá, đội Đỏ cũng vậy, đội Tím nữa, cả cô Chariot nữa, thậm chí là cả trường luôn!! Không!! Không đùa đâu nhé!! Nghĩ thử đi này, mấy tháng gần đây bỗng nhiên cô ta rất thường xuyên bắt chuyện với Jasna và đặc biệt là Constanze để "nghiên cứu một số đề tài", "học hỏi thêm về phép thuật của Constanze", theo lời cô ta nói, chứ Amanda đây thừa biết là cô ta chẳng quan tâm gì về dạng phép thuật dung hợp hiện đại đâu. Với đội Đỏ thì lại còn lộ liễu hơn nữa. Amanda có thể thấy rõ ràng là Cavendish suốt ngày... urghhh ve vãn Lotte và Akko! Cái cách mà cô ta cười hiền từ tỏa nắng với hai người họ, ngay cả Amanda mà còn phải chói mắt, rồi những cử chỉ dịu dàng, chất giọng êm ái như một bản nhạc du dương, những lời hỏi han ân cần cùng sự giúp đỡ tận tình, thật không thể chịu nổi mà.

Được rồi, nói nghiêm túc thì, Diana Cavendish lúc nào chẳng như thế, đây đã luôn là hình tượng của cô ta từ trước đến giờ. Mặc dù nhập học trễ hơn cả nửa học kỳ nhưng cô ta lại nhanh chóng tức thì bắt kịp với trình độ của cả đám cùng khóa, thậm chí còn vượt trội hơn thế. Đó là lý do cô ta được gọi là niềm hy vọng của Luna Nova rồi được hàng tá kẻ bao vây tung hô ca ngợi sự hoàn hảo không tì vết. Amanda chìm đắm trong suy nghĩ của mình. Nhưng nói gì thì nói, gần đây có gì đó rất... lạ... cứ như biến cố vừa qua đã tiếp thêm động lực cho cô ta vậ-

"Á!!"

BỐP.

"Amanda! Sao đi mà không chịu nhìn ngó gì hết vậy!" Akko lồm cồm bò dậy, phồng má cau mày nhìn Amanda, tay nhẹ nhàng xoa mông sau cú ngã vì va chạm vừa rồi.

"Ể!? Cái đó phải nói mấy người mới đúng đó, làm gì mà cắm đầu chạy ghê vậy??"

"A... À tui mới học thành công một câu thần chú mới từ cô Badcock nà, tui tính đem khoe cô Urs- à nhầm cô Chariot đó hề hề~" Bắt lấy tay Amanda, Akko đứng dậy phủi bụi trên quần áo mình. "Cậu vừa học thêm ở phòng cổ xong phải hơm? Cổ còn ở đó chớ?"

"Tui nghĩ là từ bây giờ cho đến giờ ăn tối cổ chả đi đâu đâu..."

"Ồ thế hở, cảm ơn nha, tui phắn đây hê hê~" Câu nói chưa dứt thì hình ảnh của Akko đã kịp biến mất khỏi khung hình. Quả đúng là Akko, Amanda nghĩ.

Lý do mà Amanda phải học bổ túc môn Chiêm Tinh học là vì mỗi khi đến tiết này, thanh niên ấy đều tìm cách trốn khỏi lớp học đi hái hoa bắt bướm hoặc chỉ đơn giản là về phòng nằm ngủ. Nhưng dù có chết thì Amanda O'Neill cũng nhất quyết không học Chiêm Tinh.

Gia đình của O'Neill là một gia đình thương gia sở hữu chuỗi cửa hàng tạp hóa khổng lồ ở Mỹ. Sự giàu sang của họ là nhờ tài tiên tri của bà cụ nhà O'Neill –một phù thủy thầy bói mà có được. Nhưng không may cho họ, bà O'Neill đã qua đời vài năm gần đây, nên gia đình quyết định gửi Amanda vào học viện phép thuật Luna Nova danh tiếng để học được khả năng như bà cụ ngày xưa. Chỉ có điều là, Amanda chẳng ưa gì công việc kinh doanh của gia đình mình, cũng chẳng ưa gì gia đình O'Neill nói chung ngoại trừ bà cụ. Vì cả bố mẹ Amanda đều vô cùng bận rộn với công việc kinh doanh của gia đình nên Amanda được giao cho bà chăm sóc từ bé. Bà O'Neill dạy cho cô nhiều phép thuật thú vị và hữu ích, và đặc biệt cách bay bằng chổi, Amanda đã rất yêu thích bay kể từ dạo ấy, nhưng không phải bất cứ phép thuật nào liên quan đến tiên tri và chiêm tinh. Không, bà O'Neill đã luôn dạy Amanda phải nghe theo con tim mình, hãy tự do làm những điều mình mong muốn. Có lẽ vì bà là người duy nhất hiểu được tính cách thật sự của Amanda trong cái gia đình này. Một con người của tự do.

Nhưng không phải lúc nào con người cũng có thể sống thật với bản chất của họ. Dù muốn hay không, chúng ta vẫn luôn bị ảnh hưởng bởi cách mà những người khác nhìn nhận chúng ta. Thay vì sống một cuộc sống của riêng mình, chúng ta luôn bị chi phối bởi những người khác trong phần lớn thời gian.

"Trò O'Neill!"

Linh thiệt.

"Vângggg?" Amanda không quên đảo mắt đủ 360 độ trước khi quay lại đối mặt với vị giáo sư phiền phức luôn tìm cách bắt bẻ mình –Anne Finneran.

"Sáng sớm ngày mai trò và giáo sư Chariot sẽ có một cuộc hẹn ở phòng hiệu trưởng. Xin hãy dậy sớm để đến đúng giờ."

"Ể!? Cuộc hẹn gì cơ? Tui hông có bùng học sáng nay để ngủ trong phòng đâu à nha..."

"Mọi thông tin trò sẽ được biết vào cuộc hẹn ngày mai. Và vâng, tôi biết là trò đã trốn học cả buổi sáng nay để ngủ trong phòng, chúng ta sẽ bàn bạc về hình phạt cho chuyện đó sau. Bây giờ thì trò có thể đi rồi." Nói rồi giáo sư Finneran tiếp tục bước qua Amanda, thẳng về phía cuối hành lang rồi biến mất.

"Phiền phức..." Amanda tặc lưỡi, hai tay đút vào túi váy.

Chuyện này chắc hẳn phải có liên quan đến mấy giờ học phụ đạo của mình với giáo sư Chariot đây. Ha, dù mấy người có làm gì thì Amanda này cũng không bao giờ học cái môn đó đâu, lên gặp hiệu trưởng gì chứ, lại tới đó ngồi nghe mấy lời càm ràm xong rồi về thôi chứ gì, làm như đây sợ à, Amanda vừa nghĩ vừa quay về phòng mình.

Phòng của đội Xanh Lá, như mọi ngày khác, vẫn yên ắng và bình lặng, tạo cho người ta cái cảm giác dễ chịu không gò bó. Amanda cảm thấy nơi này, những con người này giống như là nhà, là nơi để trở về sau một ngày dài mệt mỏi bon chen vậy. Mặc dù có thể là ngày hôm nay cô cũng chẳng ra khỏi "nhà" mấy ngoài giờ học phụ đạo với giáo sư Chariot. Nhưng dù sao thì căn phòng này chưa bao giờ làm cô thất vọng, và Amanda muốn mọi thứ sẽ mãi như thế này.

"Chào Jasna."

"Chào cậu." Cô gái tóc bím nhẹ nhàng chào Amanda rồi tiếp tục quay lại với việc ăn uống của mình. Cả Jasna lẫn Constanze, hai người bạn của Amanda trong đội Xanh Lá đều là những người trầm tĩnh và kiệm lời.

"Đúng là tui thích dành thời gian ở chỗ cô Chariot thiệt. Nhưng mà sẽ không tốt nếu cổ gặp rắc rối vì điểm số của tui không có cải thiện gì hết nhỉ..." Amanda đóng cửa phòng lại rồi thả mình trên giường, nói bâng quơ.

"Hiểu mà."

Đây là một thói quen khác của Amanda. Nằm trên giường và huyên thuyên về những chuyện xảy ra cả ngày hôm đó cho Jasna nghe, hoặc thi thoảng, là Jasna và Constanze, vì như ai cũng biết thì Constanze dành phần lớn thời gian trong phòng của đội Xanh Lá để sáng chế đủ thứ dưới phòng thí nghiệm bí mật của mình. Nhưng dù sao thì Amanda cũng chỉ cần ai đó lắng nghe mình thôi.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaargh làm sao đâyyyyy?"

Có lẽ cũng là bởi vì ngoài những người bạn này ra thì những người khác chẳng ai thèm để tâm đến những gì cô nói cả.

"Cậu nên chờ ngày mai xem sao đi."

"Bây giờ có nghĩ cũng không thông đâu."

"... Ừ... Cậu nói phải."

Với một kẻ đến trường để bị đuổi học như Amanda thì đời nào lại quan tâm đến điểm số chứ, nhưng nếu để điểm số của mình ảnh hưởng đến danh tiếng của cô Chariot thì thật sai quá sai. Chariot có lẽ là một trong những vị giáo viên ít ỏi mà Amanda không ghét ở cái học viện này, ngược lại thì cô còn cảm thấy quý mến là đằng khác. Amanda thầm nghĩ, nếu ngày mai họ giở trò khiển trách cô Chariot vì điểm số của mình thì mình sẽ đứng ra nhận mọi trách nhiệm về mình là xong chứ gì.

.

Chariot thức dậy trong một buổi sáng đẹp trời, nắng rọi vào từ khung cửa sổ tròn to lớn nhuộm cả căn phòng một màu vàng sáng nhưng lại không hề khiến người ta chói mắt mà ngược lại rất ấm áp dịu dàng, mang cảm giác dễ chịu vô cùng.

"Chào buổi sáng, Alcor..." Vươn mình, Chariot với tay lên bàn để lấy cặp kính của mình rồi chậm rãi ngồi dậy.

Alcor cũng đáp lại Chariot bằng mấy tiếng kêu và mấy cái vẫy cánh.

"Mới 8 giờ 15 thôi sao... hôm nay là thứ Bảy mà nhỉ, đáng lẽ mình nên ngủ nướng thêm một chút..." Chariot tự nhủ trong khi chuẩn bị bữa sáng cho Alcor.

Cốc Cốc Cốc.

"Giáo sư Chariot! Giáo sư Chariot!"

Đó là giọng của Diana sao? Nghe như có chuyện gì khẩn cấp vậy nhỉ?

"Ra ngay đây. Cho cô 5 giây thôi." Chariot nhanh chóng thay đồ ngủ sang bộ đồng phục thể dục màu đỏ sẫm mà cô thường mặc trong những ngày không phải lên lớp.

"Chào em, Diana, cô có thể giúp gì cho em chứ?"

Bên ngoài cửa phòng là Diana Cavendish, con người lúc nào cũng chỉn chu, hoàn thiện, tươm tất và lịch thiệp, ngay cả khi đó là một buổi sáng thứ Bảy như lúc này đây. Biểu cảm lúc này trên mặt Diana là một chút bất ngờ pha lẫn với lo lắng, khiến cho Chariot không khỏi tò mò xem có vấn đề gì mà học sinh của mình phải đến tận phòng tìm mình vào sáng sớm tinh mơ.

"Chào buổi sáng, giáo sư Chariot. Em được hiệu trưởng thông báo rằng cô có một buổi họp với gia đình của O'Neill lúc 8 giờ, hiệu trưởng đang lo lắng không biết rằng liệu cô có quên chuyện này không nên đã nhờ em đế-"

"THÔI CHẾT!!" Chariot bỗng hét toáng lên, không để cho Diana kịp hoàn thành câu nói của mình.

"Ôi không không không, cô xin lỗi cô xin lỗi cô xin lỗi, cô đi liền đây, cảm ơn em nhé Diana!" Nói rồi Chariot liền ba chân bốn cẳng chạy ngay về lối hành lang dẫn đến phòng hiệu trưởng.

"Khoan đ-..." Diana thở dài, cô đã cố gọi với theo nhưng vẫn không kịp ngăn người phụ nữ ấy lại. Theo một khía cạnh nào đó thì con người này đôi lúc thật giống như Akko. "Xin đừng chạy trong hành lang chứ..."

Diana vốn chỉ đến gặp hiệu trưởng Holbrook sáng hôm nay để làm thủ tục báo cáo về các chuyến đi tuần đêm của mình mà thôi, nhưng đến đó thì trong phòng lại có Amanda O'Neill cùng với một người phụ nữ lạ mặt trông hao hao O'Neill . Ngay sau đó được hiệu trưởng cho đi gọi cô Chariot, vì đã hơn mười lăm phút trôi qua mà chưa thấy cô ấy đâu, nên có vẻ là vấn đề không nhỏ. Chẳng biết hai người họ có ổn không nữa...

Về phần Chariot, lúc này cô đã đến được trước cửa phòng hiệu trưởng, liền mở cửa hối hả xông vào cùng với đồng phục thể dục xuềnh xoàng trên người, đầu tóc mới ngủ dậy chưa kịp chải chuốt và trên tay vẫn còn cầm khư khư bịch thức ăn hạt cùng cái dĩa đựng yêu thích cho Alcor.

"Gì đây? Lao công ở trường này đó hả..." Một người phụ nữ đứng tuổi với mái tóc màu cam đang ngồi trên ghế phía bên trái Amanda ngoái lại nhìn Chariot.

"Dạ không... tôi là giảng viên môn Chiêm Tinh học của trò O'Neill đây mà..."

"E hèm, giáo sư Chariot, phiền cô để những vật dụng không cần thiết lên chiếc bàn đằng kia và ngồi xuống cùng chúng tôi được chứ?"

"Ể!? Ồ... Tôi vô cùng xin lỗi..." Rủa thầm trong bụng, Chariot lúc này mới nhận ra tình trạng hiện tại của mình, vụng về để hai thứ trên tay xuống chiếc bàn ở góc phòng rồi bối rối tiến lại ngồi xuống ghế. Chariot có thể nghe người phụ nữ nhà O'Neill kia than "Ôi trời...". Mặt cô lúc này bỗng đỏ tựa mái tóc của mình.

"Được rồi," Hiệu tưởng Holbrook lên tiếng. "Ta nghĩ rằng hai người đã biết lý do mình được gọi đến đây ngày hôm nay rồi nhỉ."

"Không phải tui, tui có được thông báo g-"

"Trò O'Neill!"

"..."

"Đây là mẹ của em O'Neill và đây là cô Chariot du Nord, giáo sư môn Chiêm Tinh Học của em. Chúng ta có mặt hôm nay để nói chuyện về kết quả học tập môn Chiêm Tinh học của em ấy."

"Xin thứ lỗi nhưng hãy để tôi nói thẳng. Với kết quả hiện giờ tôi nhận thấy rằng cô du Nord không đủ khả năng để tiếp tục kèm cho Amanda. Vì vậy, tôi yêu cầu nhà trường tìm cho Amanda một giáo viên có khả năng và kinh nghiệm hơn. Tôi... ừm, tôi không thấy Amanda có cơ hội cải thiện điểm số nào nếu cứ tiếp tục như thế này." Bà O'Neill ngập ngừng giây lát khi liếc mắt về hướng Chariot với ý dò xét đánh giá, những từ cuối không thèm che giấu sự khinh bỉ. "Trừ phi phía nhà trường thiếu năng lực đến mức này."

"ỂỂỂ?? Khoan đã nào, chuyện này hoàn toàn là lỗi của con, c- giáo sư Chariot chẳng làm gì sai cả! Khả năng giảng dạy của cô ấy và khả năng tiếp thu của con là 2 vấn đề hoàn toàn không liên quan gì tới nhau sất!"

Amanda nhận ra mình có hơi kích động và to tiếng sau khi bật ra khỏi ghế nhưng vì đã phóng lao rồi thì phải theo lao thôi.

"Chỉ tại con không có năng khiếu thôi! Mẹ đã bao giờ nghĩ như vậy chưa?" Điều cô không mong muốn nhất đã xảy ra. Dù đã biết rõ ngay từ đầu rằng đây là một chuyện không thể tránh được, Amanda vẫn quyết tâm đứng ra bảo vệ danh dự cho Chariot trước hiệu trưởng và mẹ mình.

"Trò O'Neill, xin đừng lớn tiếng với phụ huynh như vậy." Tuy nhiên, Chariot lại có vẻ không đồng tình với điều này.

"Nhưng-"

"Cô nghĩ là mẹ em nói đúng... Đ- Đúng là so với các giáo viên khác thì cô vẫn còn kém cỏi về cả khả năng lẫn kinh nghiệm giảng dạy." Chariot mặt tối sầm, cô cố gắng bình ổn lại chất giọng của bản thân.

"Amanda dù có chút hiếu động nhưng vẫn luôn là một học sinh thông minh và có tố chất. Nếu như việc học của em ấy không đúng với mong đợi thì chỉ có thể là lỗi của tôi. Với tư cách là giáo viên bộ môn kiêm người đã được giao phụ trách kèm cặp Amanda, tôi xin nhận hết trách nhiệm về mình."

"Giáo sư Chariot... Cô lại như thế nữa rồi..." Amanda buồn rầu nói.

Chariot là kiểu người sẽ sẵn sàng đứng ra hết mình bảo vệ cho học sinh của mình khi chúng bị tổn thương, nhưng cũng sẽ lập tức nhận hết lỗi về phía cô nếu Chariot bị chỉ trích. Con người này quả không biết giới hạn của lòng tốt là gì, Amanda thầm nghĩ.

"Như vậy là đủ rồi. Tôi nghĩ nếu ngay cả giáo sư Du Nord cũng không đủ tự tin rằng mình có thể dạy dỗ Amanda tới nơi tới chốn thì chúng ta chẳng còn gì để bàn cãi nữa. Amanda cần một giáo viên khác nghiêm túc hơn, cứng rắn hơn, và giỏi giang hơn." Bà O'Neill vẫn một mực quả quyết. Bà đến đây là để đạt được những gì mình muốn và bà sẽ không nhượng bộ.

"Nè!! Đã nói là không phải tại cô Chariot, con-"

"Amanda, phiền em có thể ra ngoài một chút được chứ? Ít nhất là cho đến lúc em lấy lại bình tĩnh cái đã, vì ta không nghĩ việc mất bình tĩnh sẽ giúp gì được cho em và giáo sư Chariot trong tình huống này đâu." Hiệu trưởng Holbrook đề nghị.

"Cái gì chứ-" Amanda định phản kháng, nhưng giây phút ngắn ngủi mà cô bắt gặp ánh mắt hiền từ và nụ cười gượng gạo của Chariot đã khiến cô im bặt.

"Không sao đâu, Amanda... Em không cần lo lắng cho cô..." Chariot thì thào.

"...Tch." Amanda cảm thấy con tim nhói đau. Chết tiệt. Ghét vãi, cô rủa thầm trong bụng, không quên quay lại lườm bà O'Neill rồi ghé tai cô Chariot mà nói 3 từ: "Em xin lỗi..." trước khi rời khỏi phòng.

"Dù sao thì, tôi rất tiếc khi phải nói rằng đề nghị vừa rồi là khó có thể thực hiện được, bởi vì cô Chariot du Nord đã là giáo sư có kiến thức chuyên sâu về môn Chiêm Tinh học tốt nhất tại đây rồi. Trò O'Neill cũng chỉ mới học phụ đạo dưới sự hướng dẫn của giáo sư Chariot được một vài tháng gần đây, nếu cô có thể cho cô ấy nhiều thời gian hơn, thì tôi tin rằng kết quả học tập của em ấy sẽ có sự cải thiện đáng kể." Hiệu trưởng Holbrook dõng dạc. Bà cũng có chủ ý nói to một chút để Amanda bên ngoài có thể nghe được và an tâm hơn.

"Luna Nova không còn chuyên gia nào khác về Chiêm Tinh học sao? Thậm chí không phải là giáo sư chính thức của trường cũng được."

"Người thành thạo thuật chiêm tinh tại Luna Nova ngoài cô Chariot ra thì chỉ có em Diana Cavendish, một học viên cùng năm với em O'Neill thôi."

"Diana Cavendish? ...Ý cô là người thừa kế nhà Cavendish đang học tại Luna Nova sao?" Bà O'Neill cũng có để ý đến Diana khi cô đến để báo cáo với hiệu trưởng Holbrook. Quả nhiên là con gái nhà Cavendish, một cô gái có nét đẹp phi thường, cả phong thái toát lên một vẻ vừa đoan trang dịu dàng nhưng lại vừa nghiêm chỉnh cứng rắn, đúng chuẩn mẫu người lý tưởng mà bà đang tìm kiếm.

"Trò Cavendish có lẽ là học viên sáng giá nhất tại Luna Nova, không chỉ có Chiêm Tinh học mà các loại phép thuật khác em ấy cũng thành thạo một cách xuất sắc. Tuy nhiên, như tôi đã đề cập thì..."

"Ôi, vâng, thật tiếc quá, nhưng tôi hoàn toàn thông cảm. Tôi xin lỗi, có lẽ là khi đến đây tôi đã hơi nôn nóng quá. Đúng là tôi nên cho Amanda và cô Chariot thêm một thời gian nữa nhỉ..."

"Hả!? À. Ồ. Vâng, tôi rất vui vì cô hiểu được điều này..."

"Vậy nên, tôi nghĩ là đã đến lúc tôi phải đi rồi, cảm ơn bà đã dành thời gian cho tôi."

"Ồ vậy sao? Thật tốt quá- à nhầm ý tôi là cảm ơn vì đã đến thăm Luna Nova, cô O'Neill. Để tôi tiễn cô ra cổng." Mặc dù hiệu trưởng Holbrook vẫn chưa hiểu chuyện gì khiến bà O'Neill đột ngột rút lui như thế, nhưng cũng đành thuận theo chiều gió.

Hai người họ rời khỏi phòng, để lại Chariot ngồi thẩn thơ thất thần trên ghế, mặt có vẻ còn chưa kịp tiêu hóa hết cuộc đối thoại vừa rồi.

"Cô Chariot! Chuyện gì vậy? Cô có sao không? Mọi người vừa bàn cái gì vậy? Em thề có Chúa bà ta mà dám... " Amanda xông vào phòng và chạy đến chỗ Chariot ngay sau khi hiệu trưởng và mẹ cô vừa rời đi. Bà O'Neill cũng chẳng nói thêm một câu nào với Amanda ngoại trừ câu "Chúng ta sẽ còn gặp lại." vô cùng khó hiểu.

"Cô không sao..." Chariot phất tay cắt ngang lời Amanda nhưng bản thân thì mặt vẫn u ám nhìn mặt đất như không còn sức để nhìn ai vào lúc này.

"Này! Giáo sư Chariot! Nhìn em này!" Amanda dùng hai bàn tay mình áp vào má Chariot, đoạn quỳ xuống để bắt con người đang ngồi trên ghế phải nhìn thẳng vào mình. "Nghe này, dù bà ta có nói gì thì cô cũng không được phép nghĩ xấu về bản thân như vậy. Mọi người đều biết rằng cô tốt hơn thế mà. Vả lại sẽ ra sao nếu em để người khác xem thường giáo viên yêu thích của mình chứ!"

"Cảm ơn em, nhưng..."

Nhưng Amanda liền kéo Chariot lại rồi ôm chầm lấy cô.

Con người này thật không biết đâu là điểm dừng.

"Em sẽ không để bà ta tổn thương cô đâu. Được chứ...?" Amanda điền đạm nói. Chính cô cũng có phần ngạc nhiên về sự bình tĩnh đến kỳ lạ của mình lúc này. Nhưng Amanda có thể hiểu được điều đó, vì đây là lúc mà Chariot cần đến cô nhất.

"Amanda... Cô xin lỗi..." Chariot cuối cùng cũng ngước nhìn Amanda, đôi mắt cô như sắp khóc. Bị chỉ trích là một chuyện, Chariot dù sao cũng không lạ gì với việc đấy nữa, nhưng thân là giáo viên lại để học sinh của mình phải an ủi dỗ dành thế này thì thật là khó coi.

"Tch, em đã bảo là không phải lỗi của cô rồi mà. Đi nào, cùng ra khỏi đây thôi."

"Em nói phải..." Chariot đứng dậy, thở dài.

"Amanda này."

"Vâng?"

"Cô là giáo viên yêu thích của em à?" Chariot nói sau khi khép lại cánh cửa phòng hiệu trưởng.

"A... haha..." Amanda bối rối gãi gãi phía sau gáy, mặt hơi ửng hồng. "E hèm, em vừa nhớ ra là Constanze có nhờ em... lấy đồ... Cô cứ về phòng nghỉ ngơi trước đi, em phắn đây!" Nói rồi, Amanda quay lưng đi một mạch, không ngoái lại nhìn Chariot đến một giây.

"Cảm ơn em nhé..." Chariot thì thầm, nở một nụ cười hiền dịu về phía Amanda.

Mọi chuyện tưởng chừng như yên ổn khi bà O'Neill bước ra khỏi trường và dường như đã chấp nhận cho Amanda tiếp tục học với Chariot thì tối hôm ấy, Amanda lại nhận được thông báo của nhà trường rằng mình có thư từ người nhà gửi tới.

Cái ngày chết dẫm này chưa đủ tồi tệ hay sao mà lại còn thêm vụ này nữa? Amanda chỉ muốn nhanh chóng trở về phòng và được kể lể với Jasna tất cả những thứ xảy ra sáng hôm nay thôi. Nhưng có vẻ như cả một thứ đơn giản như vậy lúc này, cô cũng khó lòng có được.

"Nếu Chúa có thật thì xin hãy bảo với mẹ tôi là tôi muốn được yên thân..." Amanda vừa đến phòng để nhận thư vừa cầu nguyện thầm trong đầu. Nếu bà ta mà hứng lên đổi ý bắt mình học với một mụ giáo sư già nào đấy, hay là lại bắt mình nghỉ học quay về nhà thì phải làm sao đây?

Và quan trọng nhất là thời nay còn ai lại đi gửi thư tay nữa.

"Chào buổi tối, Amanda." Một giọng nói quen thuộc phía sau gọi Amanda. Tông giọng nghe có vẻ ngạc nhiên nhưng vẫn vô cùng điền đạm.

"Diana? Cậu cũng có thư à?"

"Thật vậy. Tôi cũng có phần hơi ngạc nhiên khi được biết là mình có thư đấy."

"Hể... Vậy mà tôi cứ nghĩ là cậu phải thường xuyên có thư lắm cơ..."

"... Thế còn cậu thì sao? Mọi chuyện ổn thỏa cả chứ?"

"Tôi không hiểu ý cậu là gì..." Amanda thở dài ngao ngán. Quả là không có gì qua được mắt Diana Cavendish này nhỉ.

"Ý tôi muốn hỏi về cuộc họp sáng nay của cậu cùng giáo sư Chariot ở phòng hiệu trưởng." Diana sải bước đến với ngang kề bên Amanda, ngập ngừng một chút như đang lựa lời. "Tôi có cảm giác rằng trông tinh thần cô ấy không tốt lắm sau đó."

"Đây không phải chuyện của cậu." Cái tên Chariot cùng chủ đề cuộc họp buộc sáng khiến cho Amanda cảm thấy có hơi khó chịu, cô cố tình cất bước nhanh hơn để bỏ con người kia lại phía sau.

"Tôi chỉ đang cảm thấy lo lắng cho giáo sư Chariot mà thôi." Diana nói một cách lịch sự và điền đạm đến mức phát bực.

"Nhà Cavendish bị bệnh nhiều chuyện hay đây là tính cách đặc trưng của học-viên-ưu-tú Diana vậy?" Amanda thật sự mất hết kiên nhẫn, cô còn cố tình nhấn mạnh và đay nghiến bốn từ "học viên ưu tú" vì biết rằng Diana không thích bị gọi bằng cái danh hiệu sáo rỗng ấy.

Cũng không phải Amanda muốn gây hấn gì đâu, nhưng chỉ là cái cảm giác khó chịu này thật làm con người ta cáu kỉnh.

"Tôi cũng hiểu rằng đây không phải vấn đề của tôi, nhưng xin phép tôi được nhắc nhở cậu rằng cậu không nên để việc học hành của mình ảnh hưởng đến người khác, bởi vì tôi biết là cậu chẳng bao giờ chịu học môn Chiêm Tinh cả."

"Ăn nói cho cẩn thận đấy Cavendish!"

Thế nhưng, Amanda vừa dứt câu thì lập tức bị người kia xoay lại đứng chắn sát trước mặt cô, khiến xém chút nữa là cả hai va vào nhau. Diana không một chút ngần ngại mà nhìn thẳng vào mắt người đối diện, hương hoa ly trong giây lát đã lấn lấy khứu giác và sự tập trung của Amanda. Và mặc dù khoảng cách bé nhỏ giữa hai đứa lúc này khiến cho mặt Amanda ửng hồng lên một tí, nhưng Diana vẫn không có vẻ gì là mất đi sự tự tin, nét mặt điềm tĩnh cùng tông giọng lạnh nhạt của mình.

"Tôi hoàn toàn có thể tưởng tượng những gì đã xảy ra trong phòng hiệu trưởng sáng nay đấy, cô Amanda O'Neill ạ. Tôi nghĩ rằng tốt hơn là cô nên chấn chỉnh lại việc học hành của mình nếu như cô còn thực sự quan tâm đến giáo sư Chariot, tôi nghiêm túc đấy."

"Ờ. Ghê nhỉ. Xê ra dùm cái đi." Amanda phất tay rồi lách người qua Diana, bước về phía phòng nhận thư, phớt lờ hương hoa ly loáng thoáng lưu lại trên người cô.

Diana sau đó cũng vào nhận thư của bản thân mình. Cô luôn dành thời gian sau giờ ăn tối để tự nghiên cứu thêm nhiều loại phép thuật hay ngôn ngữ khác trong phòng mình cho đến sát giờ đi ngủ, hoặc đi tuần đêm trong một số ngày nhất định trong tuần, nhưng không phải hôm nay, bởi vì Diana còn có một bức thư phải đọc, và có thể là phải viết thư hồi đáp nếu cần nữa.

Bức thư có sáp đỏ in dấu gia huy nhà Cavendish, với tên người gửi là "Daryl Cavendish" được viết tay ngay ngắn trên phong thư. Daryl, là dì Daryl đã viết thư tay cho mình sao? Diana không khỏi cảm thấy kỳ lạ và hy vọng rằng không có chuyện gì xấu xảy ra ở nhà.

_"Diana thân mến,_

_Ta vừa nhận được lời mời tới một buổi ăn tối với một vị khách quý quan trọng tại nhà hàng Bodysgallen Hall ở Wedingburgh lúc 7 giờ tối ngày mai. Buổi ăn tối này sẽ ảnh hưởng đến sự phồn vinh lâu dài của nhà Cavendish, vì vậy mà ta muốn con cùng tham gia với ta như là một phần của gia đình. Hãy đến đúng giờ và ăn mặc lịch sự trang trọng. Ta sẽ cho xe đến trường đón con lúc 6 giờ 30._

_Thương yêu,_

_Daryl Cavendish."_

Diana gấp lá thư lại ngay ngắn và đặt nó lên bàn. Chuyện này thật ngoài mong đợi. Cô vẫn chưa biết phải tiếp nhận nó như thế nào, có gì đó không đúng... Nhưng nếu đây là một buổi gặp mặt liên quan trực tiếp đến nhà Cavendish thì Diana tuyệt nhiên không thể làm ngơ mà phó mặc mọi thứ cho dì ruột của mình được.

Trong lúc đó, Amanda cũng vừa đọc xong bức thư được gửi cho mình. Một bức thư từ mẹ cô, với một lời mời đến buổi ăn tối cùng gia đình và một vài vị khách quý quan trọng sẽ ảnh hưởng đến việc học tập tại Luna Nova của Amanda.

"Thư mời cái con khỉ gió. Thư đe dọa thì có. Cái gì mà "Nếu con tìm cách thoái thác thì khả năng phải quay về Mỹ là khá cao đấy." chứ!? Không có cái chuyện Amanda này ngoan ngoãn vâng lời thế đâu nhé."

"Nhưng rồi ngày mai cậu vẫn đến đó thôi chứ gì." Jasna nói một cách bình thản sau khi nghe Amanda càm ràm về mọi thứ xảy ra buổi sáng nay cùng với lá thư mới nhận được từ bà O'Neill.

"Ế... À... Ừ thì tui cũng nghĩ là tui sẽ đến? Ý tui là, phòng bệnh vẫn hơn chữa bệnh chớ?" Amanda nhún vai.

"Thế cậu đã định mặc gì ngày mai chưa?"

"Uầy, mặc gì chả được." Amanda nhún vai.

Ăn diện chưa bao giờ là điều cô lo lắng, đặc biệt là trong một buổi ăn tối với gia đình. Khách quý ư? Ai quan tâm chứ. Chỉ cần gây ấn tượng xấu với vị khách ấy thì một trăm phần trăm là kế hoạch của bà ta sẽ đổ sông đổ biển cả thôi, Amanda nghĩ rồi nở một nụ cười đắc thắng.

Và lúc này đây, khi đang đứng trước hai vị khách quý được giới thiệu trong thư, tại nhà hàng _Bodysgallen Hall_ , thì nụ cười của Amanda đã tắt ngúm.

Thay vào đó là một biểu cảm méo mó pha trộn bởi nhiều cung bậc cảm xúc khác nhau như ngạc nhiên, khó hiểu, bối rối, hối hận, rất nhiều hối hận, thật ra hầu hết là hối hận vì đã chấp nhận lời mời đến dự cái buổi ăn tối chết tiệt này. Amanda rủa thầm trong khi trừng mắt nhìn chằm chằm vào đối tượng được giới thiệu trong thư của bà O'Neill, Diana Cavendish.

Đúng, đúng thế, là Diana Fucking Cavendish.

 


End file.
